So Many Questions
by RNJ12
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SERIES 6 PART 1   Set between "The Almost People" and "A Good Man Goes To War" in the month when Amy is at Demon's Run
1. What ?

"I swear it , however hard , however far – we will find you ."

"But I'm right here..."

"No you're not . And you haven't been , for a long , long time"

The Doctor's terrifying words echoed in Amy's ears but after they faded away she could remember nothing more except a blinding pain , a pain that ignited her muscles and burnt her bones , singed her skin and charred her nerves. This pain could have gone on for hours , maybe days on end, she just didn't know …

A sound broke through Amy's memories and her eyes jerked open suddenly as she lifted her head and peered in the direction of the sound. At first she wondered if it was some sort of alien noise , a sound that didn't exist on earth or on any of the worlds she had visited. But then she realised it wasn't a new sound , the difference this time was the way the sound hit her , it stirred something within her , it made her heart beat quicker and caused her to feel ill with worry . It took her a few minutes to recognise the noise and then it dawned on her – crying, a baby crying.

She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and looked across the room. She took in her surroundings , at first glance she would have said it was a hospital , it smelled of disinfectant , that almost unnaturally clean smell that stung her nostrils and seemed to catch her throat with its harshness. The walls were snow white in colour but unlike snow there was no softness or forgiving, no hope that it would melt away and set her free. There was just a square, harshness . And nothing more. There was a silver tray sitting on a white block table next to the far wall , on the tray were some non-descript medical items which Amy's gaze swept past as quickly as she could make it as she tried desperately not to dwell on their functions. Her line of vision swung past a large window which looked out onto a dark warehouse-like room and it was here that she gained her first, very obvious clues that this was in fact not a hospital and these clues came in the shape of soldiers marching across the concrete floor in full combat gear with guns slung over their shoulders. But she didn't have time to worry about this discovery , all her concern was spent on her daughter . This thought crossed her mind and shook her to the core . "My daughter." she repeated to herself under her breath as her legs carried her of their own accord to the cot in the centre of the room.

Amy cautiously reached into the cot and brushed the baby's arm with her forefinger . Her daughter reached up and grabbed Amy's finger , Amy gasped as the tiny fingers closed around hers . She had seen so many amazing things during her time with the Doctor but for the life of her she could not think of anything more amazing that this – she was a mother .


	2. Where ?

Amy carefully picked up her baby , more carefully that she'd ever done anything in her life . Her daughter quietened almost instantly , Amy assumed that like her she couldn't make a sound if she had wanted to , a stunned silence overcame them both as Amy looked into her daughter's eyes those beautifully blue eyes , so new and yet almost familiar to Amy , as if she'd known them her whole life. At that moment the door of her room was flung open and Amy found herself pulling her baby in close to her protectively as she wheeled round towards the intruder .

A young woman stood in the doorway , she was dressed in a khaki-green uniform with a beret in the same colour . She looked confused for a moment and her forehead furrowed into a frown as she looked at Amy and then she explained herself "oh , er , s-sorry" she stammered " I ,er , I didn't know you were awake . I just came to er..."

"Do whatever you need ," Amy butted in. As the woman walked across the room towards her Amy gathered as much information as she could from her appearance . Embroidered into the woman's jacket was the word "Cleric"and Amy was reminded of Father Octavian's "clerics" … and their guns .

She still didn't know where she was , where had they taken her ? She turned on the Cleric who was scrutinising some figures on a monitor next to the bed and marking them on a clipboard which she then hung on the end of Amy's bed. "Where is this ?" Amy asked without with confidence.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you Miss Pond" the woman responded.

"It's Mrs Williams !" Amy snapped back, then she faltered in her confidence. She had never cared if people called her Miss Pond before , in fact , she loved it. But now she needed somehow to feel close to Rory , even in a simple way like this.

"Tell me where we are" Amy demanded, but she wasn't loud or abrupt , her voice was low and menacing and she spoke through gritted teeth. The woman gave her a double take and then stuttered her way through a cautious answer. "This , er , this is our base"

"yeah , got that far . Thanks" she added patronisingly "but where is your base?"

"Demon's Run ," she replied "asteroid base , Demon's run."


	3. Who ?

Amy sat on the bed and looked at the baby in her arms , as soon as she looked at the child the rest of the universe seemed to melt away . She was so taken in that she didn't notice the Cleric leave the room , she didn't even notice when the door swung open once again or when patent black heels clacked their way across the floor towards her. The first thing she was aware of was a authoritative voice behind her.

"You're up" the voice said and Amy turned round to see a woman standing there. Her blonde hair was meticulously curled and clipped up , she wore an intimidating black skirt suit and her eye make-up was dark and harsh , at least on one eye it was, for over her other eye she wore a black metallic looking eye patch. That eye patch. It was familiar to Amy and the memories that came with it were not ones Amy wanted to dwell on .

"yeah , I'm up," Amy replied blankly "what difference does it make to you ?"

"Nothing Amy , I just needed to make sure you were all right with her" she said looking at the baby in Amy's arms

"of course I am , we're just fine" Amy said defiantly then she turned to the woman. "you know my name," she said in an expressionless voice , she wasn't about to give anything away to this woman , whoever she was.

"Of course I do" the woman replied smugly , echoing Amy's own words

"so why don't I know yours ?"

The woman looked carefully at Amy as if probing her mind for information and then clearly decided that Amy knowing her name could do no harm "Kovarian" the woman replied with an air of dignity "Madame Kovarian"

"Fine" Amy said blankly and then shot a look of death at the woman "now get the hell out of here,"

The woman looked Amy up and down , and thought about her options . Again Kovarian seemed to decide it wouldn't advantage Amy at all if she were to comply with her wishes "Right" she said shortly and she turned on her heel to leave "Oh , and I need a name for her within the hour , if you could" she added with a glance towards the child before pushing the door open and leaving with a flourish.

A name ? How on earth could Amy name her daughter ? A daughter she didn't know she was having . Of course her and Rory had vaguely talked about children , someday , not now , definitely not like this. Amy couldn't believe that this was a decision she had to make alone, Rory should have been there , helping her to choose the name , getting to grips with being a parent with her . Mr and Mrs Williams side by side. But Rory wasn't here , it was Amy's choice and as she stared into her daughter's eyes she knew it was important "who are you ?" she asked her daughter in a hushed voice. Amy's thoughts flashed to the people she'd known , she worked her way through grandmother's names , auntie's names , cousin's names but not of them worked , none of them were her daughter. Then a memory hit her , and she was transported back to a bright summer day about ten years earlier , she saw herself as a ten or eleven year old girl lying in her garden , next to her lay another girl about the same age. Her dark hair and beautiful coffee coloured skin contrasted dramatically with Amy's red hair and pale skin. "Amy ?" the girl asked "are you gonna have kids when you grow up"

Amy opened one eye "yeah , sure" she replied half heartedly "loads"

"Me too" her friend responded "Hey ! How about we call our kids after each other , that way we're always best friends"

"Yeah , fine Mels , whatever" said Amy sleepily closing her eye again "whatever you say"

Amy's mind snapped back to the present and her vision snapped back to her daughter's face looking back at her . "Melody" she muttered to her daughter and to Amy it almost seemed to fit , like a switch had flipped on , a connection had been made. "My daughter Melody Williams" she repeated , then she stopped. "sounds like a geography teacher" she muttered to herself "My daughter Melody Pond" she corrected "That's who you are"


	4. Why ?

Madame Kovarian returned precisely one hour later. "What's her name ?" She asked boredly. Amy shot her a look of death as she replied "Melody Pond". Kovarian gave a brief look of approval before walking across the room to scrutinise the monitor next to the bed and add to the same form the cleric had filled in earlier . She finished quickly and turned to leave but found Amy blocking her path. Amy's hand was on her hip in her signature pose that she assumed when she was challenging anyone; be that Rory , the Doctor , Winston Churchill ...

"Now you can tell me something madame Kovarian" Amy demanded in a voice full of venom. "Why am I ..." Then she glanced at Melody in the crib next to her "Why are _we_ here ?"

Madame Kovarian seemed to be considering this question and then all reasoning went out of the window as she was overpowered by a simple urge to gain power . Amy was holding together well , much better than she had ever imagined she would, she knew that this way she could break her – and that would make her job in the long run much easier.

"We want her" Kovarian stated simply , eyes fixed unblinkingly at Melody.

"Why ?" cried Amy , rushing over to her daughter's cot as if she thought they may have taken Melody away already "Why do you want her ?" she demanded again.

"She ," Madame Kovarian sneered "Is the perfect weapon. You have one month with her Amy, then she's ours" and with that she left.

Amy sat next to the cot, her arm hung over the edge of the translucent perspex crib's side and her finger gently stroked Melody's cheek. Tears poured from her eyes and soaked into the starched white hospital gown she wore. As she went to pull her hand from the cot to wipe her eyes Melody closed her hand round Amy's finger, Amy gasped and choked back a sob that stung her eyes and caught her throat. Finally she knew the truth , she knew why she was there – now however , she wished that she had never asked.


	5. When ?

One Month ...

30 days ...

720 hours...

That was all the time Amy had left with Melody and if there was one thing she was sure of it was this – one month was never going to be enough.

Madame Kovarian seemed to have left Amy alone. But Amy was still so worried for Melody that each night , instead of in the bed , she slept in a chair next to Melody's cot in an effort to protect her and prevent her being taken away. She knew this was all she could do except wait, for Rory and the Doctor to fulfill their promise of rescue but every day she asked herself when that would happen , when were they going to come ?

Amy knew they were coming , she always knew she could depend on her husband and her best friend but she also knew that however hard the doctor tried sometimes it took him too long to help her , she had been the girl who waited for her whole life but right now she didn't have time to spare .

Amy spent the first few days just sitting and thinking , she still had so many questions left . Why was Melody a weapon ? What were they going to do to her ? How long would she be here if the Doctor didn't come to help ? Would she ever see her daughter again ?

Then one day suddenly Amy was sick of questions , they were doing her no good. So she thought about the most proactive thing she could do and came to the conclusion that if Melody had to be taken and the Doctor really wasn't going to come then she needed to talk to her daughter , tell Melody about her, about Rory , about the Doctor , the TARDIS and time and space. Amy knew the power of a story told to a child , it brought the Doctor back to her on her wedding day . She just hoped that if Melody remembered some stories about her parents then eventually she too would come back to Amy, one day . Amy spent the days and nights at demon's run telling constant stories; the day she met Rory , their first date , the macarena and their first kiss , then all about the Doctor (or at least the bits of his life she knew) , the TARDIS and all her adventures . These stories lasted days and days on end and Amy soon lost count of the days she had left. She kept her hopes up that the Doctor was coming soon , he'd promised that he would come , he said he would find her . But slowly this hope dwindled , she didn't know exactly how long she had left with Melody until one day in the middle of one of Amy's stories the door of her room opened. Kovarian took a confident stride into the room followed by two clerics and behind them two cloaked and hooded figures swathed in maroon which seemed to glide rather than walk.

"Well Miss Pond, " said the cold voice and Amy was too scared to correct her with the name Williams "it looks like our time is nearly up." She consulted a solid silver pocket watch from her suit pocket and then turned her gaze back to Amy "you have five minutes" Amy almost collapsed , she almost broke down in tears but then she saw Melody and heard her begin to cry and she knew that it didn't matter how heartbroken she felt , it was her daughter that mattered here. Amy made her way shakily over to the cot , she quietened Melody with a mild shushing sound and then picked her up with trembling hands "I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved ," she whispered "That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this is no time for lies, What you are going to be Melody , is very very brave."

Madame Kovarian took another step towards Amy and continued her countdown "two minutes" she snarled.

"but not as brave as they'll have to be" Amy continued with a lingering look of hatred at Madame Kovarian "'cause there's someone coming , I don't know where he is , or what he's doing but trust me , he's on his way"


End file.
